(a) Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a Christian cross marker for use as a marker memorializing the location of the loss of a loved one along a road. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a novel method and structure for assembly of a cross shaped marker.
(b) Discussion of Known Art
The use of cross shaped markers to indicate the location of the loss of a loved one, or another significant Christian event or location, is a long established Christian tradition. The formation or assembly of the crosses used as markers varies with the financial resources of the user and the location to be marked. Grave sites, for example, are often marked with crosses made of stone, such as granite or marble, for example. The cost of creating these markers makes the use of such markers impracticable in applications where it is contemplated that the marker is to remain for a relatively short period of time.
The use of a temporary, inexpensive, cross shaped marker has been explored by previous artisans, resulting in a variety of known devices. One such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,258,147 to Sargent. The Sargent device provides the structure needed for forming a cross out of a vertical member and a horizontal member. Both the vertical member as well as the horizontal member of the Sargent device are formed from channel sections, which leave an open back portion of the cross. Additionally, the horizontal member of the Sargent device includes a recessed section that forms a seat that accommodates the vertical member. The seat also includes a pair of slots that accepts a pair of bendable tabs that are fitted into the slots, and later bent against the horizontal member to hold the horizontal member against the vertical member. The Sargent device provides the end result of forming a cross, but leaves important unanswered needs. One such need is the need to serve as an easy to assemble cross that does not depend greatly on user skill for its assembly.
While the Sargent device appears to require little skill to assemble, it is foreseeable that insufficient blending or pressure of the tabs from the vertical members against the horizontal member will produce a loose support of the horizontal member against the vertical member. The tabs may be straightened and re-bent to produce a tight fit, but this process can only be repeated a few times before the tabs break off due to metal fatigue.
Another known device is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,364,902 to Sullivan, which teaches a fixed cross with means for supporting a display sign on the cross. This structure is similar to the structure taught in U.S. Pat. No. 1,400,970 to Norman, which teaches a fastened assembly made from channel sections that resemble the channel sections of the Sargent invention. A significant drawback of using channel sections is the fact that these result in a cross with a front portion which is suitable for display as a memorial marker, and a back with exposed, unsightly components of the connection mechanism used to retain the horizontal member against the vertical member. Other known devices which also suffer from this limitation is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,526,381 to Slawson and U.S. Pat. No. 1,612,357 to Brown.
Thus, a review of known devices reveals that there remains a need for a simple device for forming a cross shaped ornament that produces an aesthetically pleasing and similar image from when viewed from the front or back.
Furthermore, there remains a need for a system that allows a user to assemble a simple cross shaped ornament while using very little assembly skill to produce a consistently aesthetically pleasing product.
Still further, there remains a need for a simple weather resistant roadside marker or ornament that can be easily shipped or mailed unassembled in a compact manner.
There remains a need for an easy to assemble cross-shaped roadside marker that can be manufactured inexpensively, and produce a finished product when assembled.
It has been discovered that the problems left unanswered by known art can be solved by providing a road side cross that includes:
a hollow vertical member having sides, two opposing sides having each having apertures that are opposite to one another, at least one of the apertures includes a resilient or rigid projection; and
a hollow elongated horizontal member that includes resilient sides, the sides having a perimeter that approximately coincides with the shape of the apertures in the sides of the hollow vertical member, and the sides further having an aperture adapted for accepting the projection in the hollow vertical member.
According to a highly preferred embodiment of the invention the hollow vertical member includes a longitudinal axis. Additionally, according to this exemplar embodiment, the vertical member includes a hollow, generally rectangular, cross-section normal to the longitudinal axis of the vertical member. Additionally, in this example, the apertures in the sides of the of the vertical member are planar, and are parallel and opposite to one another on the sides of the vertical member. Thus, this arrangement produces a pair of apertures that allow insertion and support of the horizontal member to form the cross shape for the memorial marker.
It is further contemplated that both the vertical member as well as the horizontal member will terminate in hollow ends which are closed or covered with the use of end-caps. Use of the marker as a cross will require that only one of the ends of the vertical member be covered. This is because one of the ends of the vertical marker will be buried or attached to a buried support used to hold the cross in an upright position.
It is also contemplated that the horizontal member as well as the vertical member will be made from a plastic section of material, such as a section of PVC (polyvinyl chloride) extrusion having a generally rectangular cross-section. The PVC extrusion would be cut to create a horizontal member of a length and a vertical member of a length that is longer than the horizontal member. The area encompassed by the cross section of the horizontal member would preferably be less than the cross sectional area of the vertical member. Two opposing sides of the vertical member will include the openings for accepting the horizontal member. The two openings will include centers that will be on a line that is normal to the longitudinal axis of the vertical member. Of course, at least one of the openings will include the locking tab which will cooperate with the aperture on the side of the horizontal member to secure this member at a desired location through the vertical member.
It has been discovered that by making the horizontal member of a size that is smaller than the hollow vertical member, one achieves a system that provides efficiencies in transport and storage. Importantly, the larger hollow vertical member can store the horizontal member for shipping. The end user would then remove the horizontal member and insert it through the opening in the vertical member until the locking tab or protrusion along the horizontal member engages the slot in the horizontal member.
It is also important to note that it is contemplated that the horizontal member may be hollow while the vertical member may be solid. Of course it is also contemplated that both the n horizontal as well as the vertical member may be solid, but this would eliminate the advantage of having the horizontal member nest within the vertical member for shipping.
It should also be understood that while the above and other advantages and results of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description and accompanying drawings, showing the contemplated novel construction, combinations and elements as herein described, and more particularly defined by the appended claims, it should be clearly understood that changes in the precise embodiments of the herein disclosed invention are meant to be included within the scope of the claims, except insofar as they may be precluded by the prior art.